Infinite Super Saiyan 3
Infinite Super Saiyan 3 (無窮超サイヤ人３ (ムキュー・スーパー・サイヤじん・スリー), Mukyū Sūpā Saiya-jin Surī; literally "Tireless Super Saiyan 3") is the perfection of the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. It is achieved through the highest level of ki control. According to Haku, it is the true final stage of the Super Saiyan line, making it the most powerful mortal Saiyan form. Overview Usage and Power Super Saiyan 3 is a form in which a Saiyan draws upon latent ki from the furthest depths of their being, bringing forth every iota of their power to the forefront in one go. In essence, it is called the "100% utilization of ki", in the sense that it "activates" all of the ki in the body. As such, it causes the user's reserves to drain quite extensively, making the form somewhat impractical for actual combat and best reserved for a finishing move. However, where all other Saiyans abandoned the concept of the Super Saiyan 3, Haku alone returned to it; saying that what was absurd for others, would become a trump card for him, and that turning that which is incomprehensible into reality was simply "his style". He understood that Super Saiyan 3, much like the god form Super Saiyan Blue, only operates at full potential when the form is first unleashed, and due to its heavy ki and stamina drain, immediately drops down to a lower level of power during battle. Therefore, it was a matter of uncovering a way to maintain that full potential for a long duration. Through mastery of ki control, Haku discovered a method of applying the innate spiral nature of ki to the power exuded by Super Saiyan 3. He would take hold of all his ki, seize it all at once, and provide a path for the ki to follow. This was his training regimen. He would continue this method until he managed to make all of his ki in the Super Saiyan 3 state follow the designated path he forged within his own body's natural ki paths. In effect, Haku managed to actually "create" new meridians in his own body through training and intense meditation. He made the ki follow a spiral path, a behavior inherent to the ki in all of nature, swirling around his body like wind and manifesting like coils that were affixed all along his body. By doing so, he managed to cycle all of his ki as it was unleashed by the Super Saiyan 3 form instead of letting it emit outwards. In doing so, he was able to keep all of his power without letting any of it burn off as it normally would. This is where it gets its name, "mukyū" (無窮, "tireless"), in that it enables the Saiyan to operate at maximum power indefinitely. Despite its name, the completed Super Saiyan 3 is not truly "infinite", and poses its own share of risks. Though it expends stamina and ki at an infinitely slower rate than the normal transformation, the ki coils around the body exist almost like "anchors of energy" that must be constantly in motion at a subtle pace in order to avoid any loss of strength or speed in the Super Saiyan 3 form. Such an act requires prolonged periods of intense mental and physical concentration. If their focus is interfered with or lost in any way, causing the ki to either slow down or erupt outwards, it can cause immense pain to the user's body. It demands nothing short of truly intense training to utilize this state practically in battle. The infinite Super Saiyan 3 form is vastly superior to the original state in almost every regard, providing explosive increases in both strength and speed, while avoiding the immediate exhaustion that normally sets in as a result of the form. Saiyans that have fought against gods and perhaps even possess the potential to achieve similar degrees of strength can realize an almost rivaled sense of power in the infinite Super Saiyan 3 form. Haku proved to be able to stand on even footing with even a God of Destruction using the form, albeit for a short while, despite the state not possessing any inherent god ki. Haku explained that the ki behavior imposed onto the Super Saiyan 3 form closely resembles that of how god ki normally functions, which may explain why it provides such immense power. In other words, it is the act of "mortal ki mimicking god ki". Appearance In terms of appearance, the infinite Super Saiyan 3 form does not appear that much different than its original state. The golden hair remains flowing and smooth, long enough to even reach down to their waist, though appears to possess a more silvery quality to its hue. The eyes are no longer blue as they normally are in Super Saiyan but now are noticeably silver. At first glance, the form does not have an aura, but to a keen eye capable of observant ki sense, one is able to witness the flowing coils of ki surrounding the user's body in the state. Its color remains yellow, as always, yet is far more prominent, shimmering a strong golden glow. Behind the Scenes This was inspired by a desire to make Super Saiyan 3 practical, driven by a similar concept in how Goku and Vegeta were able to complete Super Saiyan Blue. This page also makes use of actual ki theory in martial arts; specifically, in regards to the spiral nature of ki.